


RIP

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Major Character Injury, Multi, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuuri deals with a terrible loss.[Prompt 28: When I am dead]





	RIP

It happened so quickly. They were driving down the road at night, chatting and listening to music as Victor drove. One minute, Yuuri was smiling and talking to his wonderful husband and the next—

Screeching tires and screaming and everything went black.

His life was ruined in less than a second. And Victor’s was lost forever.

 

* * *

 

He has the same nightmare every night. Of the car crash. Of the terror and pain of the crash. Of waking up in hospital with the bones in his legs shattered. Of hearing Yuri and Phichit’s trembling voices as they tell him that Victor…

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” Phichit says, sobbing.

Yuri doesn’t know how to comfort him, so he simply nods his head and Yuuri sees his eyes are red from crying.

And Yuuri sobs and sobs, overwhelmed with terror and grief.

And Yuuri wakes up alone with tears running down his face.

 

* * *

 

A week since the accident, it is time for the funeral. Both his legs in casts up to the knees, Yuuri goes to the funeral in a wheelchair. Phichit pushes it for him and Yuuri’s eyes hurt from crying.

All his friends and family are here, and almost everyone is crying. Phichit organised for a temporary skating rink to be put outside the church, and when the service is over, Yuri and Otabek skate to Victor’s favourite music.

Everyone wants to talk to him, but Yuuri wants to be alone. He wants to grieve. He wants to think about the life he had with Victor, not the hell that life now is without him.

Phichit senses this, because he comes and sits beside Yuuri, and when Yuuri breaks down crying (“It’s not fair! Why did it have to be Victor?”) Phichit wraps his arms around him and cradles him close. Yuri cries until his eyes are bloodshot and he doesn’t have any tears left to cry.

 

* * *

 

When they made their wills years ago, Yuuri and Victor discussed what they wanted to happen when they died. They both chose cremation, so of course Victor is cremated. Yuuri doesn’t want to scatter his ashes, so he keeps them in the urn.

He keeps the urn in his bedroom and talks to it every night.

“I love you, Victor,” he says. “I… miss you.”

And he cries himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri moves back to Japan. Russia reminds him too much of Victor, and he wants to get as far from the scene of that awful crash as he can. Phichit, who has been staying with him in Russia to look after him these last few weeks, comes with him.

But he is surprised when Yuri offers to accompany him.

“I want to help,” Yuri says, and Yuuri breaks down crying.

Yuri rolls his eyes, but lets Yuuri hug him.

 

* * *

 

It takes months for Yuuri’s legs to heal, but he is never as good at skating as he was before.

So he quits figure skating. Not that he really cares anymore, because life seems meaningless without Victor.

 

* * *

 

“I… I want to scatter the ashes,” Yuuri says.

Yuri and Phichit stare at him. They are all sat in his bedroom, drinking tea. His friends have completely put their careers on hold to stay with Yuuri, and he is so grateful words can’t even begin to describe it.

“You do?” Yuri says.

He nods. “Y-Yeah, I do. And I know where to do it.”

 

* * *

 

The three young men climb the hill, Yuuri limping on his permanently damaged ankles, until they reach the top. Hasetsu Castle looms above them, and tears run down Yuuri’s face. Victor loved this place. He loved everything about this town, but especially the Castle.

“It’s perfect, Yuuri,” Phichit says, giving him a hug.

And soon the trio are stood together at the top of the Castle, staring down at the town and the ocean, and tears trickle down his cheeks as Yuuri opens the urn and lets Victor’s ashes fly away.

Yuuri breaks down sobbing, hugging the empty urn to his chest, and Phichit cries as he puts his arms around Yuuri and even Yuri is crying silently as he pats Yuuri on the back.

“Goodbye, Vitya,” Yuuri says, and he smiles with tears drying on his face.

He hasn’t smiled in a long time.


End file.
